All I've got left is memories
by technicolouredninja
Summary: Songfic. The team tries to recover when Matt doesn't return from the reckage of New Dawn. Song is Memories by Earlyrise.


**Songfic based on the idea that Matt didn't return after driving the truck into the anomaly. The title and lyrics are from the song Memories by the band Earlyrise. (Check out some of their stuff, really good band) **

**Enjoy!**

_**Funny how in just one moment things can turn upside down**_

_**Wish I could turn back time to when you were still around.**_

'Leave me alone. Please I need to be alone.'

'Emily let me in, if we just talk...' Abby was cut off when she heard a loud smash coming from the other side of the door. After taking her back to what had been her and Matt's flat, Emily had locked herself in her room and had refused to come out. Abby went back into the living room where Connor and Becker were waiting. Jess had gone out to get some food as no one felt like eating.

'What was that noise?' Connor asked, wrapping his arms around Abby and giving her a small hug.

'I don't know but when I tried to get her to come out there was a loud smash. I just hope she doesn't hurt herself.'

Meanwhile Emily was sat against the door of her room. Her tears had stopped and she began to feel anger, even though she didn't know why. She had thrown one of her shoes at the wall in frustration but it had hit her dressing table instead knocking over several objects, including a small mirror that was now smashed beyond repair.

'Seven years bad luck. Not that things are going to get worse.' She picked up the shards of glass, not caring that they cut into her skin, then moved to pick up the things that were knocked over, one of them being a photograph.

_**And all I've got left is memories of your face smiling at me**_

_**Used to say we should all just handle this differently**_

Emily held a photo in her hands, it was of her and Matt when they went (along with Connor, Abby, Jess and Becker) to Alton Towers. It was on one the rare days when they could all take time off and Abby had decided to educate Emily on theme parks, and try and get Connor over his fear of heights. It had been a fun day, and in the picture Matt had his arms wrapped around Emily, who was struggling to get away as he was soaking after going something called a 'log flume'.

Upon seeing Matt's laughing face the anger seemed to ebb out of her, and she felt numb.

'Why did you have to go and do that Matt? Why did you have to go and leave me?'

_**Took us all by surprise**_

_**No, we never saw this coming **_

_**Always were, always will be our hero**_

_**And we're all sitting here nothing left for us to say.**_

Jess returned with boxes of Pizza but no one felt like eating. There was a tense atmosphere, not much was being said but in the backs of there minds everyone was thinking the same thing. Why did he do it? Yes the smaller anomaly had to be as close as possible to the orginal for the plan to work, but Matt driving into the heart of it was stupid risk, heroic yes, but stupid.

Becker lifted up his beer bottle. 'I propose a toast, to Matt.' There were verious mutterings of 'to Matt' and then the silence settled again. It was like Matt's death, if you could call it since he wouldn't be born for at least another century, was hovering over them. For Jess this was a new experience, losing a member of the team, and a friend. Becker felt that he had failed to do his job, as with Sarah and Cutter before her. For Connor and Abby, the last remaining members of the orginal team it was a feeling that wasn't unfamilar but it still hurt the same as when Steven was killed.

_**Remember everything that you said **_

_**That we could never fully trust them**_

_**Wish I could say I disagree but I know there the ones to blame**_

A couple of hours had passed and Becker and Jess had left, promising that they would report back if Lester was in any worse of a state. Abby and Connor were sitting in silence when Connor spoke up.

'This is all my fault you know? If I had just listen to Matt then none of this would have happened. I mean, I wouldn't even listen to you when you said that you didn't trust Philip. Not until it was too late.'

'Hey, it's not your fault. You didn't know what that machine was going to do. Neither did Philip, if you want to blame someone, blame Helen. You, more than anyone, know what she can do, how she can manipulate people.'

'But if I had just realised, I wouldn't have...' Abby grabbed one of Connor's hands.

'Look at me Connor. Look at me. Listen, this isn't your fault. Matt knew what the risks were. And because of what he did that the world is now safe. Concentrate on that, don't blame yourself.' She gave him a quick kiss and stood up.

'I'm just going to check on Emily.'

_**Things can be so unfair**_

_**You were taken away before your time**_

'Emily?' Abby lightly knocked on the door. 'Can I come in?'

'It's open.' A small voice came from the other side of the door. Abby pushed the door open and saw Emily sat against the bed, holding onto the photo of her and Matt. Abby shut the door behind her and knelt infront of Emily.

'How you feeling?' Abby asked before she realised what she was saying. 'Sorry, stupid question.'

'I just can't believe he's gone. Why did he make me fall in love with him before leaving me?' Two tears ran down her face.

'I don't know why he did what he did. Maybe he thought that it was him completing his misson. And I think he knew how you felt, because I'm sure he felt the same way.'

Abby wrapped her arms around Emily, and wiped the tears from her face.

**Please review! (Never done a songfic before so don't know if its good or not) :D**


End file.
